


Time for a little break

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manhandling, Smut, Spanish, mention of masturbations, moc!dean, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: Dean’s feelings for you are the only thing holding him to the ground, aware of it you decide to do something about it.





	Time for a little break

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I write in a long time that’s not for a challenge or a request of any type. Beta’d by the beautiful Kris aka @kdfrqqg (tumblr). If you’re not already I will strongly suggest you follow her… NOW, go. Click the follow button I can wait.  
>  There’s a little spanish in there, translation at the bottom.

##  **_Time for a little break_ **

* * *

From across the table, Y/N glanced at him again, a slight smile formed on her plump lips. Dean knew that she did it unconsciously, just because she caught him staring every time she moved her gaze from the laptop screen to the yellow notepad or to one of the books around her. He tried not to do it, he really did, but the way her brow frowned in concentration typing everything away, how she scratched her head and move of her silky hair from one side of her face to the other or the expressions she made while having some inside conversation with herself. Dean found everything Y/N did absolutely mesmerizing.

She leaned back against the chair letting out an exasperating sigh bringing both her knees to her chest hugging herself tight as she dropped her head, her forehead meeting her knees.

“You look like you need a beer,” Dean finally said. She strained her neck up to look at him and nodded rubbing down her trapezius.

“And maybe an aspirin… or better yet, do we have any ibuprofen?” she asked, showing a flinching pain on her face.

“Yeah, I have some,” he told her and left her alone on the bunker’s library to go the kitchen.

When he returned, he found her talking on the phone. He placed the beer bottle in front of her and the small pills; she gratefully smiled at him and continued with her conversation.

“Si.  De acuerdo, señora.” She nodded though the person on the other side of the line couldn’t see her. “Está bien, la veremos mañana. Por la mañana, si.  Usted también. ¡Que tenga una Buena tarde!”  *****

She hung up, dropping her phone on top of the pile of papers, and popped the pills in her mouth chasing them down with a big chug of beer.  It still surprised him how well she could speak Spanish and French, and even some German was sexy.

“Who was that?” Dean inquired.

“The maid,” Y/N said to him. He quickly realized it was from the case they were investigating. “She kind of remembers something, I told her I’ll go see her tomorrow. I’m really not in the mood to be doing that tonight.”

She got up from her seat and stretched her limbs, lifting her hands above her head and bending backwards to make her spine pop, moaning all the way through.

Dean swallowed hard, trying to conceal his arousal. To be honest he thought about her making those noises, every time he found himself alone in the shower room or late at night as he lay in bed unable to sleep. Dean couldn’t stop his hand from stroking his hard length up and down, gripping his dick tighter, picturing her beautiful mouth around it. Her lovely eyes staring up at him through long lashes, or the way she would squirm beneath his weight as he fucked her senseless. Lately those were the only thought calming him, since he had taken on the Mark of Cain.  He cleared his throat and shook his head, sitting himself down quickly to hide his erection.

“Would you help me,” she said to him innocently, crossing her arms below her puffy chest making it excel walking towards him as she turned around. He caught the hint; she wanted him to wrap her in his arms, lifting her in the air and make her upper spine cracked.

He knew how she felt about her figure, she would complain about it all the time. But for him it was perfect; she was perfect, shaped after the contour of an hourglass, big bosom, small waist and full hips. He loved her body; he fantasized about digging his fingers on those fleshy thighs, holding her in place as his head was buried between them, lapping her slick as he made her cum just with his tongue.  Then nipping his way up, to kiss her as he enter her, filling her to the brim, stretching her, cuming at the feel of her inner walls clenching around his hard dick.

He forced himself back to reality and stood up, never noticing of the tent in the front of his jeans. Dean grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back flushed to his front.

“Umm…” Was all she could say as she felt his hard on pressed against her lower back.

“What is it?” he asked in concerned. “Am I pressing you to hard?”

She started laughing. “No!” She chuckled. “You’re kind of poking me.”

“Oh fuck!” He dropped her immediately, making sure she landed on her feet. “I’m so sorry!” he apologized.

“Hey, it’s fine. It’s-it’s ok,” Y/N smiled, reassuringly trying to catch his gaze.  

Dean knew he fucked up; Y/N was nothing like other girls. When he finally looked at her in the eyes again, she only smirked and took his massive hands pulling him closer.  With both of her delicate hands she guided his to her waist;  mewling as she pressed herself against his front.  Y/N snaked her arms around his body and squeezed his ass, moving her hips; rutting against him.

One of Dean’s hands traveled up her body, caressing her breast as he made his way up to her face. She wrapped an arm around his neck bringing him down to her level, pushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

She sighed breaking the kiss, eyes lust blown, same as his.  “I think it’s time for a little break.” Y/N whispered with a giggle walking away from, eyes still on his, taking his hand again and pulling him behind her towards the bedrooms.

Dean surprised her by lifting her by her middle and she wrapped her legs around him. He turned around the corridor before Y/N kissed him one more time. He put her down and flipped her to face the wall, taking her hands in his this time, he spread her legs with his own, their hands on both sides of her head, holding them in place.

“God! You’re beautiful!” He kissed and nibbled at the side of her neck, the sounds she made going straight to his cock. He bulldozed her against the wall, thrusting his clothed hardness on her ass.

“Dean!” Y/N moaned. “I need you in me, Dean.”

One hand let go of hers and he started fumbling with his belt. “Anything you want, Sweetheart,” Dean growled.

“Not here!” She demanded. “Take me to the bedroom.” He leaned down and kissed her jaw and neck, letting go of her completely and allowing her to lead the way once more.

Once in her room, he picked her up and in one quick motion he dropped himself down on the bed with her on top of him. Y/N hooked her fingers on the hem of her shirt, crossing and uncrossing her arms to pull it over her head.  Dean unhooked her bra expertly and sat up to bury his head in between her breasts, nibbling at her soft flesh.

Y/N pushed him back down and climbed off of him, walking to the nightstand, she produced a condom from the drawer and tossed it to him. Dean stood quickly to tower over her, he ducked his head finding her mouth with his, kissing her with fervor. Taking step after step, guiding her backwards. Y/N gasped into the kiss as her naked back hit the cold wall and simultaneously Dean squeezed her breasts, played with them, held them in his palms; testing the weight, the shape, loving the responsiveness Y/N revealed.

He parted the kiss, allowing her to breath freely for a few seconds before he replaced his fingers with his warm lips and tongue. One at a time he relished himself with taste of her nipples. He nibbled and flickled with the tip of his tongue before sucking each into his mouth, suctioning hard, feeling the front of his pants get painfully tighter every time Y/N arched her back towards him, her fingernails biting harder on his scalp and neck or jerked in pleasure, choking on her own moans.

When she was a whimpering mess Dean let go of her breasts and finally dropped to his knees. Desperate he pulled on both sides of his plaid, shaking his arms until the shirt fell off and rapidly pulled his black tee over his head tossing it to the side. Once free of the material restricting his movements he slipped his hands under the waistband of her yoga pants and tow them down, underwear included and for the first time since it begun he was able to ignore the constant throbbing of his right forearm as he delighted himself with the sight of her bared body.

On his knees, Dean walked impossibly close to her body. His nose nudged her folds apart allowing his lips to make contact with her soft wetness. Y/N cried out as he licked and sucked, bucking her hips and carding her fingers through his soft hair.

She was exquisite just as he imagined her, the taste, the scent and feel of her velvety walls around his digits, the way they fluttered compressing as she came. Dean couldn’t take it anymore and rose to his feets, turning her around like he did on the hallway, what it seemed like ages ago. Once more her cheek met the cold concrete surface.

“I want you like this,” he roared and grabbed her chin to reclaim her mouth when he nodded in agreement.

Y/N waited for a moment, listening to the rattle of his belt on the floor. Pushing her ass off the wall, craving Dean as much as he did her. Dean hissed in her ear and she gasped as his hot cock slid in between her ass cheeks and she thrust back.  His swollen tip feeling the entrance of her soaking slit.

“Put it on.” Was all she managed to say as she bit down on her lip anticipating Dean’s actions.

Dean complied. She shivered at the lost of his body heat while he rolled the rubber down his length, pumping himself a couple of times before he aligned his cock to her softness before sinking in. She cried out at the burning stretch and he could barely hold his release at her tightness.

“Dean!” she whimpered when he finally moved, sliding in and out of her.

Dean wrapped one arm around her chest pulling her completely off the wall and to help her stand in place and his other hand slithered down to her slicked heat, stroking the little bundle of nerves. Y/N bucked up as he allowed her to set the rhythm at first but he wasn’t able to control himself for long and soon enough he started to plunge forward, his ass pursed with every assault.  He panted into her neck and she angled her head to his side struggling to breathe deeply.

“Make me come again,” she begged with a sob.

Dean’s arm around her neck forced her head up, he kissed her, his lips dragged down her jaw and neck, quickening the flickers of his wrist and powering up his thrusts. The smacking of skin against skin mixed with sharp intakes of air and laments for release clouded the room and filled their ears.

Dean’s teeth bit down Y/N’s shoulders when she convulsed underneath him, her cunt pulsed acutely and he stopped resisting his own pleasure. Dean thrusted mercilessly, jostling Y/N’s body against the wall. It took him just a few more minutes of manpower to join her in the bliss.

Moments later they lay on her bed, all Dean could do was stare at her in awe, although his heart was already aching about the future risks of him hurting her. Y/N smiled, lazily and caressed his cheek. “Don’t over think it,” she whispered, her hand traveling down his body, provoking goosebumps all over his skin and wrapping around the dormant keloid. “Everything will be alright.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *“Yes, okay, ma’am” She nodded though the person on the other side of the line couldn’t see her. “It’s fine, we’ll see you tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, yes. You too. Have a nice evening!”


End file.
